The Happy Days
by sugasavage
Summary: Hari-hari bahagia yang dihabiskan bersama mereka. Tapi ketika seseorang datang dan ternyata membawa salah satu kebahagiaan itu pergi, apakah semua tetap sama? All BTS&Got7 pair
1. Chapter 1

**The Happy Days**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **"KITA"**

Mereka sedang asyik bermain Kucing dan Tikus. Tadinya mengasyikkan, tetapi kemudian jadi menyebalkan karena ternyata Yugyeom dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya terlalu gampang ditangkap, supaya dia bisa ganti menangkap Jungkook—dan dia selalu berhasil, biarpun kedua matanya tertutup dengan kain. Siapa bilang cinta itu buta? Cinta bisa dengan mudah melihat menembus lima lapis syal yang diikatkan rapat-rapat menutupi mata.

"Aku mulai capek," kata Bambam, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan kedua pipi pucatnya sudah memerah. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dikarpet.

"Akan ku ambilkan es limun didapur," Jungkook berdiri, menuju ke dapur dengan jalannya yang gontai karena permainan tadi.

Mereka berdua berteman sejak satu tahun yang lalu, di hari ospek pertama. Ya, mereka berdua. Jungkook dan Bambam. Pengecualian bagi Yugyeom, karena sejak SMP Jungkook sudah menjadi temannya.

Di hari pertama masuk SMA, Bambam terlihat kebingungan diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Jungkook menawarinya _Snickers_ dan Bambam langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Jungkook. Memang kaget, tapi setidaknya Jungkook tahu bahwa Bambam adalah pribadi yang blak-blakan. Setelahnya, mereka berada di _coffee shop_ yang sama, berbincang-bincang walaupun Bambam belum lancar dengan bahasa Korea sambil menyesap kedua _Cascara Latte_ —Jungkook kaget Bambam memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya!

Bambam datang dari Thailand. Alasannya bersekolah disini tidak jelas. Bambam hanya suka berpergian dari negara satu ke negara lain dan ini yang membuat Bambam jelas fasih berbahasa inggris. Dimulai dari perbincangan itu, Jungkook menyimpulkan dia cocok berteman dengannya dan mengajak Bambam untuk tinggal bersama dirumahnya.

Mom-nya Jungkook orang yang lembut, cerewet dan selalu memakai apron ditubuhnya. "Jadi, mulai sekarang kau adalah anak manisku!" katanya sambil mencubit pipi Bambam, saat itu wajahnya langsung penuh terigu karena Mom-nya Jungkook sedang membuat adonan roti untuk toko kue didepan rumahnya.

Bahkan Dad-nya Jungkook yang super maskulin menyambut Bambam dengan hangat, langsung memasang lampu dikamar yang akan Bambam tempati karena sebelumnya lampunya rusak. "Panggil Dad jika kau butuh apa-apa, ya."

Bambam tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu berterima kasih kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin, Dad dan Mom-nya Jungkook. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sewa. Ia hanya perlu mematuhi perkataan Dad dan memakan sampai kenyang masakan Mom. Tugasnya hanya menjadi saudara Jungkook, karena Jungkook adalah anak tunggal. Walaupun menurut Bambam, pasti Namjoon dan Seokjin sangat-sangat direpotkan untuk mengurus mereka berdua. Pokoknya, sangat merepotkan.

Jungkook lalu datang dengan tiga gelas es limun dan sepiring penuh donat.

"Oh, tidak," kata Bambam. "Aku tidak boleh makan lagi. Aku harus benar-benar menjaga tubuhku."

Jungkook dan Yugyeom cekikikan meledek Bambam, memakan donat dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan. Bambam berusaha tidak mempedulikan dengan beralih ke tugas kelompok mereka. Bukankah hari ini seharusnya mereka bertiga mengerjakan tugas surat kabar? Oh, ya ampun.

"Kau benar-benar akan memulai tugas kita?" tanya Yugyeom seraya menarik dirinya mendekati Bambam, melihat apa yang akan temannya kerjakan.

"Ini bukan kamu banget, tau nggak?" cetus Jungkook. "Bahkan Mingyu dan Seokmin juga nggak datang."

Bambam hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Oh, ayolah, kalian mau berlama-lama dengan tugas sialan ini? Setidaknya cepat selesaikan."

Akhir-akhir ini Yugyeom sering berkumpul bersama Mingyu dan Seokmin, dibanding dengan kedua temannya. Diantara mereka bertiga, Yugyeom-lah yang _sedikit_ pendiam. Ya, sedikit. Jelas berubah ketika sudah bertemu dengan kedua temannya. Yugyeom sangat dewasa dengan pembawaan yang tenang yang tidak dimiliki oleh Bambam dan Jungkook. Benar-benar cowok _banget_ daripada kedua temannya. Yugyeom gak tinggal dirumah, dia punya kondominium yang benar-benar rapi.

Jungkook bilang, favorit keduanya adalah Yugyeom setelah Taehyung hyung. Tapi Bambam malah berpikir Yugyeom lah yang pertama dan Taehyung hyung yang kedua bagi Jungkook. Itu tidak penting sih, soalnya Jungkook benar-benar ga bisa hilang dari kedua orang itu.

"Nah, kita akan punya kolom apa saja? Kita harus membuat terbitan ini semirip mungkin dengan terbitan sungguhan," kata Jungkook yang mulai melihat-lihat surat kabar untuk reverensi.

"Kita harus punya kolom etiket," kata Bambam.

"Tentu kita akan punya," Jungkook menimpali, "dan Yugyeom yang akan menjadi editornya."

"Aku bisa menangani kolom etiket sebaik idiot di surat kabar itu," Yugyeom berujar dengan gaya menantang. Bambam langsung mencibir.

Satu-satunya diantara mereka bertiga yang dari luar negeri hanya Bambam. Dan ia membawa semuanya dengan baik disini, walaupun satu-dua kosakata terasa asing baginya. Anak yang jujur. Bambam benar-benar ceking. Padahal Mom sering sekali membuat makanan ringan khusus untuk Bambam dimalam hari.

Bambam manja padahal ia sangat lincah dan berisik. Dan selalu saja memperhatikan fashion dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol kakinya. Dia dan Mom sangat cocok untuk urusan cewek-cewek—walaupun Bambam cowok.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi editor kolom Rumah Tangga, Kookie," kata Bambam, sebab ia melihat kening cowok itu mulai berkerut kesal. "Tidak ada yang bisa menangani kolom itu sebaik dirimu."

"Tentu," Jungkook melihat Bambam terlalu sopan untuk mengatakannya sendiri dengan terus terang. "Bam, kau harus menjadi editor Fashion. Ya, kau harus mau, _Sis_. Gampang sekali kok. Dan Mingyu akan mengurus kolom Rupa-Rupa. Ini penting sekali. Siapa saja boleh menyumbangkan tulisan, tapi Mingyu harus memastikan di setiap terbitan ada kolom Rupa-Rupa-nya, walaupun dia mungkin mesti mengarang-ngarang sendiri seperti Yugyeom dengan kolom Etiket-nya."

Orang yang mirip dengan Bambam adalah Jungkook. Dia jadi dekat dengan Bambam karena merasa cocok. Bedanya, sifat manis Jungkook yang tidak dimiliki Bambam—dia memang manis tapi tidak mengalahkan manisnya Jungkook!

"Tapi Seokmin akan diberi tugas apa?" Yugyeom berkata dengan nada menegur. "Dia akan sedih sekali kalau tidak dilibatkan."

Jungkook telah melupakan Seokmin. Tak seorang pun ingat pada Seokmin kalau dia tidak ada di depan mata, kecuali Yugyeom. Tapi mereka memutuskan akan memberinya tugas sebagai manajer iklan. Kedengarannya bagus, meski sebenarnya tidak banyak berarti.

Ada dua anak yang kadang ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Yugyeom lebih dekat kepada dua anak itu dibandingkan dengan Bambam dan Jungkook. Dia mengenalkan Mingyu dan Seokmin saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu didepan halaman rumah (saat itu mereka sedang membenarkan akar-akar yang berantakan dari bunga-bunga dihalaman, disuruh Mom). Seokmin memang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Jungkook, bahkan ibunya sering membeli roti bagel ditoko kue Mom.

Seokmin periang sekali, sampai Bambam bingung mengapa masih ada orang seperiang Seokmin di tengah-tengah masa sekolah yang super-duper menyebalkan.

Lain dengan Mingyu, dia tenang. Tapi ia mengerti suasana apa yang ia hadapi, contohnya ketika mereka sedang berkumpul. Rasanya bukan Mingyu yang tenang ketika mereka bersama, ini orang yang lain. Mingyu memang sangat tampan, Jungkook bilang dia akan langsung menikahi Mingyu jika dia dicampakkan oleh Taehyung hyung. Yugyeom dan Bambam yang mendengarnya langsung bosan.

"Semoga surat kabar kita sukses," Yugyeom mengambil _glazed_ donat.

"Pasti akan sukses kalau kita bertekad untuk sukses," kata Jungkook. "Di mana ada kemauan pasti ada jalan."

"Persis seperti dikatakan Ursula Townley malam itu, ketika dikurung ayahnya dikamar waktu dia berniat kabur dengan Kenneth MacNair," kata Bambam, membersihkan rempahan donat dicelananya.

Satu hal, Bambam benar-benar menguasai dongeng. Ia sangat suka akan hal itu.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom langsung memasang telinga baik-baik, mengendus sepertinya bakal ada cerita.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Happy Days**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **"Pelanggan Untuk Bambam"**

Bambam bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bertelanjang kaki berjalan ke halaman depan rumah. Langit masih gelap, udara benar-benar dingin dan kakinya basah menginjak rumput yang dipenuhi embun. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk berdiam diri dan menghirup udara, tetapi itu kebiasaan yang dilakukan Bambam sejak dia tinggal dirumah Jungkook. Kemudian ia pergi tidur.

Bambam pernah tertangkap basah oleh Mom disuatu hari. Saat itu Seokjin baru saja dari kamar mandi, melihat Bambam dengan tenang dan santai jalan kedepan rumah. Diteras, Seokjin mengamati apa yang dilakukan Bambam, ia mengira Bambam berjalan dalam tidurnya, tetapi jelas sekali kedua mata Bambam tidak terpejam. Alasan yang diberikan Bambam kepada Seokjin juga tidak jelas saat itu.

"Bamie, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mom? Kau sudah bangun?" Bambam hanya mengusap kakinya yang basah dengan kain yang ada diteras.

"Ya. Dan barusan kau melakukan apa?" Seokjin mengajak Bambam masuk ke dapur.

Bambam tertawa. "Bintang-bintang mengatakan padaku aku harus bersyukur, Mom."

Waktu itu Seokjin hanya tersenyum, membuatkan susu hangat untuk Bambam karena ia bilang tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Jungkook sudah ada di ruang TV menonton Jimmy Neutron saat Bambam terbangun di jam 7. Seokjin sudah memakai apron, tergesa-gesa menuju toko kue sambil membawa bungkusan terigu, dibelakangnya Youngjae membuntuti. Youngjae salah satu pegawai _part-time_ di toko kue, yang tertawanya sangat keras. Dan Bambam bertaruh dengan uang koin yang ada di _pouch_ nya, Dad pasti masih tertidur.

"Mom bilang makan ini dulu karena dia tidak sempat membuat sarapan pagi ini," Jungkook menunjuk panekuk yang ada didepan meja saat Bambam duduk disampingnya, wajahnya bosan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Bambam.

"Kata Mom banyak pesanan." Kata Jungkook, matanya benar-benar serius melihat tayangan televisi.

"Kamu kenapa nggak makan itu?"

"Serius deh," kata Jungkook kesal, sekesal yang bisa dirasakan Bambam, "siapa sih yang mau makan panekuk dengan toping mayones?"

"Aku yakin Youngjae hyung yang membuatnya," cetus Bambam.

"Wah, benar. Karena Mom selalu memakai toping madu dan raspberry," sahut Jungkook.

"Aku sih lebih suka aprikot,"

Jungkook langsung berkata 'ew' ketika mendengar aprikot karena ia tidak menyukainya. Mereka berdua mendiamkan panekuk itu sampai dingin diatas meja, lebih memilih untuk menonton televisi.

Mereka berdua gagal bermain bersama Yugyeom di hari Minggu ini. Mom menyuruh mereka membantu-bantu di toko kue, karena Hoseok hyung absen. Jungkook sudah merasa bosan, tetapi kemudian hidung lancipnya mengerucut, mencium bau asap hangat dari kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Pasti _cinnamon_.

"Apakah _cinnamon_ nya sudah siap?" Jungkook berharap setidaknya ia bisa mencicipi satu atau dua potong.

"Akan kusiapkan satu piring _cinnamon_ untukmu begitu kau mau mengantar pesanan ini kerumah Seokmin," kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menatap Jinyoung sebal. "Berikan padaku pesanannya." Lalu pergi dengan sepedanya kerumah Seokmin setelah mengambil mantel dikamarnya. Sudah memasuki akhir bulan November, setidaknya butuh penghangat untuk berada di luar karena angin yang dingin.

Bambam sibuk dengan menata kue-kue di etalase kaca, sampai seseorang menghampiri _counter_.

"Ambil yang ini." Kata pembeli itu, menunjuk _cranberry scone_ yang ada di etalase kaca. Dia menggunakan aksen yang berbeda dan terkesan asing, pasti dia bukan orang Korea.

"Apa kau ingin membawanya pulang?" tanya Bambam.

"Aku bisa makan itu disini?" lalu pembeli itu menoleh ke setiap sudut ruangan, menemukan beberapa set meja dan kursi yang tersedia.

"Tentu."

"Beri aku kopi juga, kalau begitu."

"Kami hanya menyediakan teh,"

Ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika mendengar jawaban ketus dari Bambam. Pembeli didepannya benar-benar tidak melihat _list menu_ yang sudah disediakan.

"Ya. Buatkan aku teh," pembeli itu tersenyum kecut.

"Teh apa?"

Bambam melihat pembeli itu menghela napas. "Dari sekian banyak teh disini, mana yang kau suka?" tanyanya.

" _Citrus mint_." Ujar Bambam semakin kesal. Ia sudah tidak sabar dengan pembeli ini.

"Aku mau itu,"

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar." Lalu Bambam meneriakkan pesanan teh itu kepada Mom dan Jinyoung yang ada didapur toko.

Pembeli itu menunggu dengan terus melihati wajah Bambam. Bambam terasa ngeri dan malu, makanya ia pura-pura sibuk menata kue yang ada di etalase. Dan tak lama kemudian, teh pesanan pembeli itu datang.

"Teh _citrus mint_. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" Bambam bertanya was-was.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," pembeli itu pergi menuju mejanya, ada jeda sejenak ketika dia tersenyum kepada Bambam. Menyadari bahwa pembbeli itu benar-benar tampan dan membuat Bambam tersipu karena senyumnya.

"Apakah surat kabarnya akan dicetak?" tanya Mingyu. Hari ini Minggu lagi, tetapi Mom tidak menyuruh Bambam dan Jungkook untuk membantunya karena Hoseok tidak absen. Dan sejak jam 10 pagi tadi, Yugyeom, Mingyu dan Seokmin ada dirumah Jungkook, mengerjakan tugas surat kabar.

"Oh, tidak," kata Bambam. "Tidak bisa dicetak. Kita tuliskan saja—Mom punya banyak kertas folio diruang baca."

"Menurutku kurang asyik kalau surat kabarnya tidak dicetak," kata Seokmin meremehkan.

"Tidak penting apa pendapatmu," ujar Jungkook, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. Seokmin tertawa.

"Seberapa sering surat kabar ini terbit?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sebulan sekali."

"Kupikir surat kabar terbit setiap hari, atau setidaknya seminggu sekali," ujar Yugyeom.

"Kita tidak mungkin menerbitkannya seminggu sekali," Bambam menjelaskan. "Terlalu merepotkan."

"Nah, benar sekali," Yugyeom mengakui. "Semakin sedikit bekerja, semakin baik, menurut pendapatku. Tidak, Seokmin, kau tidak usah berkomentar. Aku tahu persis kau mau bilang apa, jadi simpan saja napasmu buat meniup-niup bubur supaya dingin. Aku sependapat denganmu, aku tidak bakal pernah bekerja, kalau bisa."

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa itu lebih susah," Jungkook berpetuah dengan nada menegur.

"Aku tidak percaya itu," Yugyeom menimpali. "Aku kan seperti orang Irlandia yang bilang bahwa orang yang sudah memulai bekerja harus menyelesikannya sampai tuntas."

"Terserah," Jungkook mendengarnya bosan.

Kemudian kepala Mom menyembul dibalik pintu, apronnya masih melekat ditubuhnya dengan krim warna-warni yang belepotan. "Kookie, bisakah kau menjaga toko? Mom akan pergi keluar bersama Dad, tidak ada yang menggantikan Youngjae karena dia akan menggantikan Mom di dapur toko."

"Tidak, Mom. Aku sedang asyik membuat kolom Rumah Tangga."

Mom menghela napas lalu melirik ke Bambam, dan ia balik melirik Mom.

"Aku tau pasti aku yang harus melakukannya." Bambam berkata malas-malasan, menyusul Mom yang sudah pergi duluan sambil cekikikan minta maaf kepada Bambam.

Ketika Bambam masuk ke toko ada 3-4 antrean yang sudah menunggu didepan _counter_. Bambam tersenyum ketika antrean pertama adalah salah satu teman Mom yang ia ingat wajahnya. Wajahnya tegas dan alisnya yang tebal membuat Bambam iri.

Bambam kaget ketika antrean kedua adalah seorang pembeli yang ditemuinya kemarin—yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi mengingat senyuman dari pembeli itu didepannya membuatnya kembali tersipu.

" _Cranberry scone_ dan teh _citrus mint_ ," kata pembeli itu mendahului sapaan yang akan Bambam ajukan. Dia memilih kue tanpa melihat menu atau etalase kaca.

"Baik."

Pembeli itu seorang pemuda. Walaupun aksennya dipaksakan mengikuti aksen Korea, Bambam tahu kalau pemuda ini adalah orang asing. Penampilannya apa adanya, rambut pirangnya dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja. Yang paling disukai Bambam adalah tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Ini pesananmu," kata Bambam menyodorkan nampan berisi pesanan.

"Thanks." Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, dan Bambam diam-diam tersipu sambil tersenyum.

Sudah satu minggu yang lalu surat kabar itu selesai—walaupun kolom Fashion milik Bambam telat karena ia harus menggantikan Mom di Minggu yang lalu. Sore ini Yugyeom datang untuk memakan _walnut muffin_ ditoko kue. Setidaknya ia dapat bersantai lagi sebelum terbitan surat kabar yang kedua. Jungkook dan Bambam yang baru saja tiba setelah dari pusat perbelanjaan datang menghampiri meja Yugyeom setelah melihatnya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Yugyeom ketika mereka berdua duduk di kursi kosong.

"Barang-barang natal," ujar Jungkook, "ya, kau tahu kalau natal datang 2 minggu lagi."

Mereka mulai bercerita apa saja. Jungkook bercerita tentang seorang nenek tua yang salah menggandengnya di pusat perbelanjaan. Yugyeom bercerita tentang salah satu pelanggan lelaki dengan perut buncit, yang kancing kemejanya terlepas di bagian perut yang menonjol itu. Bambam terus saja tertawa atas perlakuan kedua temannya yang memiliki cerita jahil, tentu saja Bambam juga memiliki cerita-cerita semacam itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia ceritakan hari ini karena sudah terlalu sering ia menceritakannya.

Seorang pembeli yang membawa kertas kantong berisi kue dan segelas _cup_ teh membuat Bambam berpaling. Pembeli itu tidak asing bagi Bambam, walaupun _hoodie_ nya menutupi kepala.

Bambam berdiri dan mendekati pembeli itu dengan gugup. Membuat Yugyeom dan Jungkook berbisik-bisik.

" _Cranberry scone_ dan teh _citrus mint_?" tanya Bambam.

Pembeli itu berhenti didepan Bambam, membuka _hoodie_ dikepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat kaget ketika melihat Bambam. "Ya." Jawabnya.

"Hari ini kau membawa pesananmu pulang?"

Pemuda itu sedikit bingung dan sadar dengan apa yang dibawanya, sekantung kertas kue _scone_. "Mau menemaniku?"

" _Pardon_?"

"Temani aku memakan _scone-scone_ ini." Kata pemuda itu cepat, kemudian mendahului Bambam dan duduk di kursi kosong.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa mengambil _scone_ dengan gratis jika aku mau. Tidak usah repot," Bambam buru-buru mengatakannya ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan isi dari kantong kertas tersebut, dua _cranberry scone_.

"Duduklah," katanya.

Bambam dengan patuh duduk didepannya. Memandangi dengan heran pemuda itu. Astaga, tampan sekali dari dekat!

"Aku tinggal dirumah pamanku selama liburan ini," pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Dan dimana itu?" Bambam bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tepat didepan rumahmu."

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau tinggal bersama keluarga Wu?" matanya melirik sebentar kerumah yang berada didepan rumahnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Aku Jackson Wang. Kau?"

"Bambam."

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sampai Bambam dipanggil Jungkook untuk membawa kembali barang-barang yang dibelinya tadi dan Jackson berpamitan untuk pulang.

Perbincangan mereka memang tidak lama, tetapi dari situlah Bambam tahu kalau Jackson adalah cowok yang humoris dan apa adanya. Jackson 3 tahun lebih tua dari Bambam, dan dia berkuliah di China. Bambam saat ini menyadari bahwa dia menyukai cowok itu setelah mereka berbicara. Cara Jackson ketika berbicara, ketika menyesap tehnya dengan wajahnya yang canggung, dan kening yang berkerut karena merasakan asam buah _berry_ dari _scone_ nya. Bambam mengingat-ingat semuanya dimalam itu, sambil memperhatikan rumah keluarga Wu yang ada didepan rumahnya melalui jendela kamar.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Bambam sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjaga toko. Ia berdiri di depan _counter_ dan menunggu Jackson datang. Jackson selalu datang ketika hari Minggu sore, dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Bambam bahkan rela tidak menonton _Asia's Next Top Model_ hari ini. Jungkook sampai tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya mengapa Bambam siang tadi meminta ijin Mom untuk menjaga toko sampai sore, tumben sekali. Kalau untuk Mom, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk ia bersantai sambil melihat-lihat majalah _GQ_ ditemani Dad yang menoton televisi.

Saat menjelang sore, toko tidak begitu ramai seperti siang tadi. Dia benar-benar menunggu Jackson hari ini. Bambam yakin sebentar lagi cowok itu pasti datang, setidaknya ia sudah hafal dengan betul kapan Jackson mengunjungi toko kue Mom.

Bambam masih mengobrol bersama Youngjae saat Jinyoung membereskan dapur dan pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Mom diruang baca. Bambam melihat jam di dinding, sudah malam, dan Jackson sampai saat ini belum datang ke toko kue. Bahkan ia harus rela membantu Youngjae dan Hoseok dengan Dad membereskan toko dan menutup toko. Bambam benar-benar kecewa. Padahal ia sangat berharap cowok itu mengunjungi toko.

Jackson hari ini tidak datang.

Sore itu, Jungkook dan Bambam baru saja pulang sekolah. Mereka menggantung mantel mereka, dan berjalan ke meja makan. Yugyeom yang baru sampai menyusul mereka setelah menggantung mantelnya. Yugyeom tetap datang kerumah mereka, walaupun ini hari Senin yang sibuk. Jungkook bilang dia akan menginap dikamarnya.

Mereka sibuk mengobrol dan memutuskan untuk bermain kartu UNO dimeja makan. Bambam hebat dalam bermain UNO, dia belum kalah sejak permainan dimulai. Dad kemudian datang dan mengambil air di kulkas, beruntung sekali Dad bisa pulang lebih awal di hari Senin.

"Dad, ambilkan aku _cuties_ di kulkas," kata Jungkook tanpa menatap Dad, ia masih sibuk mengatur kartu-kartu ditangannya. ( _cuties_ : jeruk)

"Tidak ada _cuties_ disini, dan ini bukan McDonald, Kookie." Balas Namjoon setelah mencari jeruk di kulkasnya.

"Jeruk terakhir sudah ku makan," kata Bambam.

"Sialan kau."

Namjoon lalu keluar dan menuju toko kue, sedikit-dikit membantu Mom.

"Halo, Sayang," kata Namjoon kepada Mom.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Justru aku akan berangkat lagi nanti malam,"

"Apa kau tidak pulang malam ini?" Seokjin memperlihatka wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Ya. Pekerjaanku masih banyak,"

"Bantu aku menjaga _counter_ dulu, Namjoon. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kau bawa,"

Namjoon kemudian melayani satu pembeli dengan canggung. Dia jarang berada di toko, Mom takut Dad akan membuat semuanya berantakan. Karena tangan Dad adalah tangan perusak, kata Jungkook.

"Apa yang akan kau pesan?" kata Namjoon mengawali.

"Hmm—aku pelanggannya Bambam."

"Kau mencari Bambam?" Namjoon tidak memahami yang dikatakan pembeli itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku pelanggannya, kemarin seharusnya aku datang—tapi aku-"

Perkataan pembeli itu terpotong ketika Namjoon dengan cepat berbicara dangan keras kepada Mom yang akan memasuki rumah, bahwa ada seorang pelanggan untuk Bambam. Seokjin mengangguk dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Namjoon jelas mengerti ini, kemarin Bambam dengan aneh tiba-tiba meminta ijin untuk menjaga toko sampai malam dan Dad melihat wajahnya murung ketika memasuki kamarnya saat malam. Pembeli ini pasti yang ditunggu Bambam.

"Bamie, ada pelanggan untukmu," kata Mom ketika menemukan Bambam di meja makan.

Bambam terkejut. "Benarkah, Mom? Jackson datang?"

Mom bahkan belum sempat menjawab, dan Bambam sudah berlari keluar rumah dan memasuki toko lewat pintu belakang toko. Dad menunjukkan dimana pembeli itu duduk, Dad bilang dia belum memesan apa-apa, katanya hanya menunggu Bambam.

Bambam senang bukan main. Padahal ini Jackson hanya mengunjungi toko kuenya, tapi Bambam mengartikan itu sebagai hal lain.

Kursi kosong didepan Jackson ditarik agar Bambam bisa duduk, lalu meletakkan nampan berisi kue dan teh itu dimeja.

" _Cranberry scone_ dan teh _citrus mint_ sudah datang," kata Bambam tersenyum.

Semoga bukah hanya khayalan Bambam saja, tetapi Bambam benar-benar melihat Jackson menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah ia adalah kekasih yang berhari-hari tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

" _Thanks._ Apakah kemarin kau menungguku? Seharusnya aku datang, maaf."

"Kau tidak pernah berjanji untuk datang, bukan?" kata Bambam, berpura-pura tidak mengkhawatirkan hari Minggu kemarin.

"Bibi memintaku untuk mengantarkannya ke berbagai tempat, dan ketika pulang kulihat tokomu sudah tutup," kata Jackson menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati.

"Jack, aku bahkan tidak memintamu untuk menjelaskan itu," ucap Bambam diiringi tawa. Bambam melihat Jackson salah tingkah, dan itu benar-benar lucu.

"Ugh—baiklah."

"Kenapa kau membeli _scone_ dan teh _citrus_ dihari Senin?" tanya Bambam.

"Karena aku harus bertemu denganmu hari ini,"

Bambam merasakan pipinya memanas. Ya ampun, Jackson! Kau membuat Bambam malu. Bambam berharap kata-kata barusan hanya untuknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tingkat percaya dirinya memang tinggi.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang di hari Minggu?"

"Tidak tahu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dihari Minggu, lalu setiap hari aku perhatikan toko itu dari rumah, ansumsiku, kau selalu menjaga toko di hari Minggu. Dan aku putuskan untuk datang setiap kau ada,"

Bambam merasa kesal ketika Jackson menjelaskannya dengan santai. Ya ampun, tega-teganya membuat jantung Bambam berdetak cepat seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah nomor telfonmu adalah hadiah untukku karena datang setiap Minggu dan selalu memesan _scone_ ini dan teh _citrus mint_?"

"Oh, Jackson, kalau kau meminta nomorku tentu saja aku akan memberikannya," kata Bambam, lalu Jackson memberikan ponselnya kepada Bambam, dan mulai mengetikkan nomor diponsel.

"Berjanjilah padaku," kata Jackson.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berikan nomor ini sebagai hadiah lagi jika ada yang memintanya selain aku."

Setelahnya Jackson memang berpamit untuk pulang, tetapi Bambam tidak bisa tidur karena malamnya Jackson menelepon untuk pertama kalinya.

—


	3. Chapter 3

**The Happy Days**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **"Jungkook dan Taehyung" (1)**

 _(This story is kind of a mellow version than other parts in this fanfiction. LOL)_

Taehyung tinggal sendirian bersama Mingyu sejak ibunya meninggal. Ayahnya yang kaya menikah lagi dan tinggal di Jepang, selalu memberi uang tanpa mereka minta. Ketika itu umurnya Taehyung lima belas tahun dan sekarang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun, meski penampilannya jauh dari cowok dewasa dua puluh tahun. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa dikatakan muda; dia tidak pernah kelihatan muda seperti orang-orang muda pada umumnya; sejak dulu ada sesuatu dalam penampilannya yang membuat dirinya berbeda dari laki-laki biasa. Sikapnya tak kasat mata, tak dapat diraba antara dia dan orang-orang lainnya. Pembawaan dirinya benar-benar alami, dan membuat orang disekitarnya betah untuk bersamanya.

Sepanjang hidup mereka dihabiskan di komplek perumahannya—sampai Taehyung menerima beasiswa di Yale—dan orang-orang di perumahannya merasa mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang merea. Mereka tidak pernah ambil bagian dalam kehidupan sosial yang sederhana diperumahan mereka. Taehyung menjauhkan diri dari kegiatan luar, menjaga jarak dan tertutup—bukan karena angkuh dan memandang rendah, tetapi karena baginya hal-hal seperti itu tidak terlalu penting. Dia sangat suka membaca dan berjalan-jalan seorang diri.

Mereka tidak mempunyai pengurus rumah; tetapi rumahnya selalu bersih dan rapi karena kadang Taehyung memanggil tukang pembersih lewat telepon. Perabotannya mudah berdebu, karena rumah mereka terlalu besar untuk ditinggali dua-bersaudara, mereka pasti jarang memakai ruangan atau menyentuh perabotan yang tidak perlu.

Rumahnya memiliki halaman dengan taman yang luas dan diurus dengan baik, dan pada musim panas dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya disana. Kabarnya dia banyak membaca, sebab kata petugas kantor pos dia sering sekali memesan buku-buku dan majalah-majalan lewat pos. Kelihatannya dia puas dengan gaya hidupnya, menikmati kesendiriannya, dan orang-orang tidak mengusiknya. Tidak terbayangkan bahwa di akan pernah memiliki kekasih. Tidak seorang pun menduganya.

"Kim Taehyung tidak pernah MEMIKIRKAN cinta," demikian kata para peramal dan website-website zodiak yang kadang ia kunjungi. Tetapi omongan para peramal tidak selalu bisa dipercaya.

Dibalik sikap tidak pedulinya dan menjaga jarak, Kim Taehyung adalah laki-laki yang romantis dan puitis. Karena tak bisa mengekspresikan rasa cintanya dikehidupan sehari-hari, maka di mencurahkannya dalam bentuk angan dan imajinasi. Ketika sedang berkembang darianak remaja menjadi laki-laki dewasa, Taehyung berpaling ke dalam dunia fantasinya dalam segala hal yang tidak bisa diberikan dunia nyata kepadanya. Cinta—yang terasa asing dan hampir-hampir tak terbayangkan—memainkan perannya disini. Dia mengkhayalkan sosok yang mencintai dan bisa dicintainya; dia menghidupkan sosok ini sehingga terasa nyata baginya, senyata dirinya sendiri.

Sewaktu musim salju, Jungkook dan Bambam menggunakan jalan setapak yang panjang untuk menuju jalan utama, untuk pergi sekolah. Tetapi setelah musim semi tiba, mereka mengambil jalan pintas melewati pohon-pohon pinus besar, menyeberangi anak sungai, melewati kebun Taehyung, dan keluar melalui jalan setapak Taehyung. Suatu hari, ketika mereka lewat, Taehyung sedang berada di kebunnya.

Pagi musim semi itu sunyi, hati Taehyung begitu penuh oleh kebahagiaan saat melihat keindahan sekitarnya, bunga-bunga dikebunnya baru saja mekar; perasaan di dalam jiwanya terasa sesakral doa. Pada saat itulah dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook sedang berdiri di luar pagar kebun, dalam bayangan sebatang pohon pinus besar, tidak melihat ke arahnya, sebab dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung. Dia sedang melihat kearah kanan dan kiri, mengawasi jalan raya dan akan menyeberanginya bersama Bambam. Kadang-kadang Jungkook tertawa karena ulah Bambam, rasa bahagia terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Sejenak Taehyung yakin sosok impiannya telah mengambil wujud nyata di hadapannya. Orang ini begitu mirip—begitu mirip; mungkin bukan dalam kemiripan wajah, melainkan dalam gerak luwes tubuhny serta warna rambut dan matanya, serta giginya.

Jungkook jelas berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sederhana. Jungkook adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang selalu menyapa siapapun yang melewatinya, melambaikan tangan dan tertawa. Tetangga-tetangganya sudah terbisa dengan Jungkook periang yang banyak bicara dan tidak segan-segan bergabung dalam kehidupan sosial di lingkungan sekitar. Jungkook sama sekali tidak pemalu, tetapi jiwanya peka seperti bunga.

Kemudian Jungkook tak sengaja menatap ke arahnya dan pesona sihir itu pun sirna. Taehyung tetap berlutut membisu ditempatnya, kembali menjadi lelaki dingin, wajahnya merah padam. Sosoknya nyaris mengibakan. Seulas senyum kecil hinggap disudut-sudut bibir Jungkook yang lembut, namun dia membalikkan badan dan melangkah cepat-cepat ke halte yang ada diseberang jalan.

Taehyung memandangi kepergiannya dengan perasaan kehilangan dan keindahan yang pedih. Sungguh berat merasakann tatapan Jungkook atas dirinya, tetapi sekarang dia menyadari bahwa ada kesan manis yang aneh dalam tatapan itu. Namun kepedihannya lebih besar ketika menyaksikan lelaki itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Sore harinya dia melihat lelaki itu lagi, ketika Jungkook sedang berjalan pulang. Jungkook tidak berhenti di dekat kebun Taehyung, melainkan cepat-cepat melewatinya. Sesudahnya, setiap hari selama seminggu Taehyung menunggu ditempat tersembunyi dan memandangi sewaktu Jungkook melewati rumahnya. Sekali waktu Jungkook muncul dengan seorang lelaki lain disampingnya, Taehyung yakin itu teman dekatnya.

Keesokan harinya, untuk pertama kali Taehyung tidak menaruh bunga-bunga di vas rumahnya—karena hampir setiap har ia melakukan itu. Dia justru memotong segenggam bunga dafodil, dan setelah menoleh sekelilingnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, seperti orng yang melakukn kejahatan, diletakkannya bunga-bunga dafodil itu di jalan setapak dibawah pohon pinus. Jungkook pasti akan lewat disana; kaki-kakinya akan menginjak bunga itu andai dia tidak melihatnya. Setelah itu Taehyung menyelinap ke dalam kebunnya, berdebar-debar sekaligus setengah menyesali. Dari tempat amn dia melihat lelaki itu lewat dan membungkuk untuk mengambil bunga-bunganya. Sesudahnya, Taehyung menaruh bunga-bunga di tempat yang sama, setiap hari. Rela dirinya berlari-lari sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup, karena ia hampir saja terlambat demi mengamati Jungkook.

Taehyung terlambat untuk mengamati Jungkook disore harinya karena ia sudah akhir tahun di SMA, ia harus mengikuti jam tambahan, mimpinya ke Yale tidak akan dibiarkan lewat begitu saja. Dan Taehyung benar-benar terkejut, ketika sampai dirumahnya ada sosok yang ia kagumi diruang TV, Jungkook sedang mengejarkan tugasnya dengan adiknya dan beberapa yang lain. Ia benar-benar melupakan seragam sekolah Jungkook yang sama dengan Mingyu—Taehyung sekolah ditempat yang berbeda.

"Kau pulang terlambat, apa kau membawa makanan hyung? Makan apa nanti malam?" kata Mingyu setelah melihat kedatangan Taehyung.

"Ada jam tambahan," jawab Taehyung tanpa melihat adiknya, matanya justru mengamati Jungkook yang sedang makan cokelat M&M sambil membaca buku

"Bawa makan, nggak?" Mingyu bertanya lagi karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan oleh Taehyung.

"Nggak." Taehyung masih memandangi Jungkook, berharap tidak balik melihatnya.

"Aku sarankan, ya, masaklah _spaghetti_ untuk nanti malam," Mingyu benar-benar cerewet, berbeda dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung gugup ketika Jungkook agak terkejut melihatnya, lalu tersenyum manis sekali. Jungkook membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri, siapa tahu ada remahan permen dibibirnya.

"A-aku banyak kerjaan, Gyu. K-kau bisa _delivery_ saja. Permisi," Taehyung jalan dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar gugup setelah melihat Jungkook dirumahnya. Pesona sosok imajinasinya itu sudah lenyap, dia merasa betapa tidak memadainya imajniasnya itu. Wajah Jungkook yang asli jauh lebih manis, sorot matanya jauh lebih polos dan cerah, rambutnya jauh lebih berkilau. Ketika mencoba membayangkan sosok imajinasi yang dicintainya, yang dilihatnya bukanlah roh samar penghuni fantasi otaknnya itu, melainkan Jungkook yang berdiri dibawah pohon pinus, cantik seperti cahaya bulan, atau bunga-bunga putih yang tertiup angin dan tumbuh di tempat-tempat sunyi berbayang-bayang.

Malamnya ketika Jungkook akan pulang dari rumah Mingyu, ia melihat beberapa vas yang terisi bunga-bunga. Rumah Mingyu seakan memiliki kesan 'segar' karena vas-vas itu. Jungkook menatap curiga pada satu vas berisi bunga dafodil yang beberapa tangkainya sengaja dipatahkan. Lalu ia ingat bunga-bunga dafodil dibawah pohon pinus itu, pipinya bersemu merah mengingatnya.

Ketika melihat vas yang janggal itu, karena beberapa tangkai sengaja dipatahkan, Jungkook langsung mengetahui siapa yang meletakkan bunga-bunga dipohon pinus sana, dan dia menduga bunga-bunga itu memang diperuntukkan baginya—setelah membujuk Mingyu memberi tahu hal ini. Dia sudah banyak mendegar tentang Kim Taehyung dan sifat dinginnya; tapi sebelumnya dia pernah melihat Taehyung digereja dan menyukainya. Di matanya, wajah dan sepasang mata Taehyung yang cokelat gelap itu sangat indah; dia bahkan menyukai rambut cokelat dengan garis tengah Taehyung yang sering kali menjadi bahan bicara para tetangga—mereka menyimpulkan Taehyung terlihat seksi dengan rambut dengan belah tengah. Jungkook langsung memahami bahwa laki-laki itu sangat berbeda dari orang lain, tetapi perbedaan itu tidak dianggapnya hina. Barangkali jiwanya yang peka dapat mengenali keindahan dalam jiwa Taehyung. Setidaknya, di mata Jungkook, Taehyung bukanlah sosok yang seperti batu yang dingin.

 ** _To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Happy Days**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **"Jungkook dan Taehyung" (2)**

 _(This story is kind of a mellow version than other parts in this fanfiction. LOL)_

Sesudahnya, setiap hari Jungkook menemukan bunga-bunga di bawah pohon pinus itu. Maka dengan lembut diambilnya bunga-bunga itu dengan perasaan heran dan senang. Dia ingin menemui Taehyung untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tak menyadari bahwa Taehyung mengamatinya setiap hari dari balik semak-semak di kebunnya; baru beberapa waktu kemudian kesempatan itu datang. Suatu senja Jungkook lewat, dan Taehyung, yang tidak menduga kedatangannya, sedang bersandar di pagar kebunnya sambil membaca buku. Jungkook berhenti di bawah pohon pinus itu.

"Taehyung hyung," katanya lembut, "aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bunga-bunga itu."

Taehyung terkejut dan serasa ingin masuk saja ke dalam tanah. Rasa malunya yang jelas-jelas tampak itu membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Taehyung tak sanggup berkata-kata, maka Jungkook meneruskan dengan lembut.

"Kau baik sekali. Aku sangat senang dengan bunga-bunga itu—sangat senang."

"Itu buka apa-apa—bukan apa-apa," sahut Taehyung tergagap. Bukunya jatuh ke tanah, di dekat kaki Jungkook. Jungkook mengambilnya dan menyodorkannya padanya.

"Rupanya kau suka membaca karya Ruskin," katanya. "Mom juga. Tapi Mom sepertinya belum membaca yang satu ini di rumah."

"Kalau Mom-mu... mau... membacanya... kau boleh membawa ini untuknya," Taehyung berkata susah payah.

"Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jungkook."

Taehyung hanya menatap dan menelusuri dengan teliti wajah Jungkook. Dia sudah menduga lelaki ini pasti berwajah yang manis, persis seperti imajinasinya. Lelaki itu juga memiliki mata cokelat terang, gigi yang lucu, dan rambut yang lembut; tetapi itu tidak aneh. Dia sudah lama tahu, lelaki itu pasti akan berwajah seperti ini; dan dia yakin namanya pasti Jungkook. Ketika kemudian terbukti namanya memang Jungkook, Taehyung sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Maka Jungkook membawa pulang buku itu. Taehyung tidak bersembunyi lagi kalau dia lewat, dan ketika Jungkook datang untuk mengembalikan buku itu, mereka mengobrol sedikit dari balik pagar. Sekarang Taehyung tidak canggung lagi mengobrol dengan Jungkook; rasanya seolah-olah dia berbicara dengan Jungkook yang diimpikannya, dan semua ini anehnya begitu wajar. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tetapi Jungkook menganggap apa yang diucapkannya layak didengar. Kata-kata Taehyung selalu tersimpan lama dalam ingatannya, dan menimbulkan musik dalam pikirannya. Dia selalu menemukan bunga-bunga yang ditaruh Taehyung di bawah pohon pinus dan beberapa kuntum bunga itu selalu dibawanya, namun dia tidak tahu apakah Taehyung memperhatikannya atau tidak.

Suatu senja, dengan malu-malu Taehyung mengiringinya berjalan dari pintu pagar kebunnya sampai ke pohon-pohon pinus. Pada kesempatan-kesempatan berikutnya dia selalu menemani Jungkook berjalan sebatas jalan pohon-pohon pinus. Andai tidakditemani, Jungkook pasti akan merasa kehilangan. Tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa sebenarnya dia mulai beajar mencintai Kim Taehung. Dia pasti akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu sampai terpikir olehnya. Dia sangat menyukai Taehyung; sifat Taehyung yang sederhana dan tulus dianggapnya indah. Meski Taehyung dingin, Jungkook merassa lebih nyaman berada di dekatnya daripada di dekat siapa pun yang pernah dijumpainya selama ini. Taehyung adalah salah satu jiwa langka yang persahabatanya memberikan rasa tenang dan syukur, karena hatinya yang sebening kristal memancarkan cahaya ke sudut-sudut gelap jiwa orang lain, sehingga siapa pun yang terkena pancaran sinarnya, memantulkan kembali kemuliaan hati sumber cahaya tersebut.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak pernah berpikir tentang cinta. Seperti gadis-gadis lainnya(lah dia cowok ya), dia juga memimpikan seorang Pangeran Tampan yang masih muda, gagah, dan penuh daya pikat. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa sang pangeran tampan mugkin bersembunyi di dalam sosok dingin dan pemimpi yang tinggal di rumah 'segar'nya.

Bulan Agusus membawa warna-warna keemasan dan biru. Jungkook melangkah keluar dari balik pepohonan. Angin meniup helaian rambutnya dibawah topi birunya. Dibawah pohon pinus dia menemukan seikat bunga _mignotte_ yang harum. Diambilnya bunga-bunga itu dan dibenamkannya wajahnya dalam keharumannya yang lembut.

Dia sudah berharap Taehyung akan berada di kebunnya, sebab Mom ingin minta dipinjami sebuah buku yang ingin Mom baca. Tadinya Bambam meminta ikut, karena ditinggal sendirian bersama dengan Dad membuatnya sedikit bosan. Tapi Jungkook menolaknya, ayolah Bam, Jungkook kan ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung. Taehyung, lho!

Dilihatnya Taehyung sedang duduk dibangku kayu agak di ujung. Dia duduk membelakangi Jungkook dan tubuhnya setengah tertutup serumpun bunga _lilac._

Dengan wajah agak memerah, Jungkook membuka selot pagar kebun dn menyusuri jalan setapaknya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar aneh.

Taehyung tidak mendengar langkah-langkah kakinya. Setelah berada di dekatnya, Jungkook mendengar suaranya dan baru tersadar bahwa Taehyung sedang berbicara sendiri, dengan suara pelan penuh khayalan. Sewaktu menyadari makna ucapan-ucapannya, Jungkook terperanjat dan wajahnya merah padam. Dia tak sanggup bergerak atau berbicara; seperti di dalam mimpi dia berdiri diam saja mendengarkan kata-kata lelaki dingin itu, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Betapa aku sangat mencitaimu, Jungkook," Taehyung berkata tanpa takut-takut, tanpa nada malu dalam suara maupun sikapnya. "Apa yang kau katakan andai kau tahu. Kau pasti akan menertawakan aku—meski kau begitu manis, kau pasti akan tertawa mencemooh. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahumu. Aku hanya bisa bermimpi memberitahumu. Dalam mimpiku kau berdiri disini, disampingku. Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas, manisku, begitu jangkung dan anggun, dengan rambutmu yang berkilau dan sepasang mata indahmu. Aku hanya bisa bermimpi menyatakan cintaku padamu—impian paling mustahil dan paling manis—dan mengkhayalkan kau membalas cintaku. Dalam mimpi segalanya mungkin terjadi, sayangku. Hanya mimpi-mimpi itu yang kumiliki, maka aku berani bermimpi jauh, bahkan mengkhayalkan kau sebagai istriku. Aku membayangkan membangun rumah tuaku yang membosankan itu untukmu. Betapa bahagia membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan untukmu! Lalu aku akan membawamu pulang, membimbingmu melewati kebunku, dan masuk ke dalam rumahku sebagai nyonya rumah. Aku akan melihatmu berdiri di sampingku di depan cermin tua di ujung lorong—sebagai milikku, dan wajahmu merah merona. Aku akan mengajakmu memasuki semua ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, lalu akan kubawa kau ke kamarku. Aku akan melihatmu terwujud pada saat-saat bersejarah itu. Oh, Jungkook, kita akan menjalani kehidupan indah bersama-sama! Betapa manisnya mengkhayalkan semua itu. Kau akan menyanyi untukku di kala senja, dan kita akan mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh lebih cepat pada hari-hari musim semi. Kalau aku pulang bekerja, lelah, kau akan memelukku dan membaringkan kepalamu di bahuku. Aku akan membelai kepalamu—kepalamu yang indah dan rambutmu yang berkilau itu. Jungkook, Jungkook-ku—milikku dalam mimpi—takkan pernah menjadi milikku dalam kehidupan nyata—betapa aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Jungkook yang berada di belakangnya tidak tahan lagi. Dia menjerit kecil tertahan, sehingga kehadirannya ketahuan. Taehyung melompat bangkit dan melihatnya. Dia melihat Jungkook berdiri di sana, di tengah bayang-bayang bulan Agustus yang membuat mata mengantuk. Jungkook tampak pucat, gemetar, kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Sejenak rasa malu menyergap Taehyung, kemudian lenyap tak bersisa, digantikan rasa marah yang amat sangat dan datang tiba-tiba, menguasai dirinya. Dia begitu geram dan sakit hati seperti orang yang ditipu dan diambil harta miliknya yang paling berharga—seolah-olah ruang tempat dia menyimpan emosinya yang paling sakral telah dimasuki dengan tidak selayaknya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tegang oleh amarh dia menatap Jungkook dan berbicara, bibirnya pucat seperti terluka oleh kata-kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Beraninya kau? Kau memata-matai aku—kau datang diam-diam dan mendengarkan! Beraninya kau? Kau mendengarkan mimpi-mimpiku? Oh, silakan tertawa—ejek saja aku! Aku tahu aku menggelikan! Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak akan rugi apapun! Kenapa kau mengendap-endap untuk mendengarkan dan membuatku malu? Oh, aku mencintaimu—akan kukatakan terus terang, silakan tertwa. Anehkah bagimu bahwa aku mempunyai hati seperti orang-orang lain? Ini bisa kau jadikan bahan tertawaan!"

"Taehyung hyung! Hyung!" seru Jungkook setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali. Amarah Taehyung menimbulkan rasa pedih tak tertahankan pada dirinya. Sungguh tidak terbayang Taehyung bisa begitu marah padanya. Dan baru pada saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa dia mencintai lelaki itu—kata-kata yang diucapkan Taehyung saat tidak menyadari kehadirannya adalah kata-kata paling manis yang pernah didengarnya, atau yang akan pernah didengarnya. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih penting dari itu, selain bahwa Taehyung mencintainya dan sangat marah padanya. Jungkook tahu dengan benar bahwa Taehyung memiliki hati yang sensitif dan pemalu.

"Jangan berkata begitu padaku," dia terbata-bata. "Aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Aku kebetulan saja mendengarmu. Aku tidak akan pernah menertawakanmu. Oh, hyung..." —ditatapnya laki-laki itu dengan berani, dan jiwanya yang bersih terpancar dari dalam dirinya, seperti cahaya lampu—"aku senang kau mencintaiku! Dan aku senang tak sengaja mendengarnya, sebab kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan pernah berani mengatakannya padaku. Aku senang—senang. Mengertikah kau, hyung?"

Taehyung menatapnya. Meski hatinya pedih, matanya bisa melihat kebahagiaan besar yang menantinya.

"Mungkinkah itu?" Taehyung bertanya heran. "Kook—aku jauh lebih tua darimu—dan orang-orang menganggapku tertutup dan dingin—mereka bilang aku tidak seperti Mingyu atau orang lain."

"Kau TIDAK seperti orang-orang lain," Jungkook berkata pelan, "dan itu sebabnya aku mencintaimu. Sekarang aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu."

"Aku mencintaimu lama sebelum aku melihatmu," kata Taehyung.

Dia menghampiri Jungkook dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukannya, lembut dan penuh cinta, semua rasa malu dan kecanggungannya lenyap tertelan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Di kebun itu dia mengecup bibir Jungkook.

Sifat malu dan canggung Taehyung perlahan hilang, keluarga Jungkook begitu hangat dan memberikan apa yang hilang dari Taehyung. Mom benar-benar menyukai Taehyung yang sederhana dan alami. Dad kadang merasa iri ketika melihat Jungkook yang sangat nempel dengan Taehyung, tapi Dad sangat senang ketika Taehyung datang ke rumah. Bambam yang tadinya merasa Taehyung adalah orang aneh, sekarang dia menganggap Taehyung orang yang sungguh-sungguh _adorable_. Yugyeom bahkan dengan tulus tersenyum dan mengakui betapa Taehyung sangat keren akhir-akhir ini. Mingyu awalnya curiga, tapi akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jungkook bisa membawa Taehyung ke dunia yang berbeda. Hoseok sangat bahagia ketika berkenalan dan berbincang dengan Taehyung. Jinyoung kadang memberi kue-kue untuk Taehyung dan mulai membicarakan tentang Mark. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Taehyung selalu membuat Youngjae kesal karena selalu menggoda dan mengerjai kepolosannya.

Taehyung mulai berubah. Ternyata ia hanya perlu peduli dengan yang lain, ternyata dunia luar salah satunya seperti keluarga Jungkook adalah satu dari beberapa yang dibutuhkannya. Ternyata Taehyung mempunyai hati, walaupun sekeras batu es. Dan setiap harinya Jungkook selalu berdo'a, jika ia tidak bisa mencairkan hati Taehyung, biarkanlah hati itu mencair sendiri.

Sesudahnya, Jungkook sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dikamar Taehyung. Satu-satunya tempat yang selalu ia dan Taehyung kunjungi adalah kamar itu, melakukan kegiatan apa saja. Setelah Taehyung pergi ke Yale, Jungkook sellu mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung sebelum masuk, dan menjaganya tetap harum dengan bunga-bunga segar. Walaupun Taehyung tidak ada dikamar itu, tapi Jungkook beranggapan ia harus melakukanya, karena Taehyung-nya suka dengan rumah 'segar'nya.

—


End file.
